


ever after

by luckycharmz



Series: the sweet life [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Parents, Slice of Life, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: holiday slice of life for the boys
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: the sweet life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585738
Comments: 14
Kudos: 162





	ever after

**Author's Note:**

> Lily- 7  
> Ian- 28  
> Mickey- 29

It’s early.. or late, depends which way you see it. Either way, its three in the fucking morning and nothing makes Ian Gallagher more relentless than waking up to cold sheets on a winter night and no warm body pressed against him. He shuffles out of bed and makes his way to the living room to see the front door cracked open. The cool air spreading throughout their home. So he grabs the throw blanket off the couch and makes his way outside. He sees Mickey sitting on the stairs, one lower to the porch itself and takes his place right behind him, legs bent with Mickey now snuggled between his own. Without so much a look Mickey leans back and lights up a smoke, taking a puff before placing it between Ian's lips.

"Watcha doin’ up so late, Mickey Mouse?" Ian asks around the cigarette, voice low and raspy from fatigue. In return he gets an elbow to the stomach but snorts through it. It’s a nickname Ian's fond of calling Mickey knowing damn well he doesn't mind it.

"You're so fuckin' gay, man. Fuck off with that shit." He counters, no heat to his words as he feels his lips tugging upwards. He can't help it.

"Bit hypocritical coming from you, looking at the stars and snow falling at three in the morning." He says before snuggling into Mickey’s neck and swaying them side to side a few times. Ian brings an arm away from where it’s loosely draped around Mickeys neck to puff out the smoke and pass it back to him. "Something wrong, Mick?" He asks, less humour to his tone as he murmurs into his neck.

It may be years down the line but overthinking and worrying are instilled in both minds. Old habits die hard, so fucking what.

"Nah, just-" He pauses, letting out the smoke through his nose, “this is us now, y’know? Can you believe that?" He makes a general gesture to their surroundings. "Way back then with everything goin' down, it'd be us that got out." He adds, eyes roaming around the quiet street. Not perfect by a long shot but much safer, no one judging them and when you come from the South South, that's really all you could fucking ask for.

Ian shifts slightly so his chin is now resting on Mickeys shoulder, looking down at their intertwined hands as he reminisces for a moment. Thinking of all the times they didn't dare to hold hands in public without the fear of someone noticing or looking at each other a second longer without someone saying something. After a rather long pause, he speaks up.

"Yeah, Mick. I did." He murmurs, waiting for Mickey to call him out with sarcasm or make a joke of the moment, but it doesn't come.

Mickey only turns so he's looking up at Ian, finally making eye contact with him and he can't help but think how the fuck someone can look so good right out of bed. Red hair mused perfectly, freckles dusting every inch of his face and eyes that make the moon look dull. He pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind as he raises an eyebrow, waiting for Ian to keep going.

"The first year of my diagnosis." He starts and silently they can both see the smiles behind each others faces as he says those words. They see growth, Ian no longer flinching at the mention of it. "We were living together and I was always waking up before you. Before I'd open my eyes I was just waiting for my mind to pull some shit... until I did open my eyes. Seeing you there, guess everything just felt normal for a moment. That's what you did and still do, make me feel normal-"

"Cause you are-"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks to _you_. You were the only one that cared to actually make me feel that way. Knew as long as I had you... we'd be okay." He shrugs, moving to kiss Mickey's shoulder and then shutting his eyes. The moment feels too heavy all of a sudden until Mickey's gently shifting Ian's chin so he's looking at him.

"Open your eyes, Gallagher."

"That's Gallagher-Milkovich to _you_." He says without a beat to spare, green eyes slowly opening to baby blues.

"Turned out pretty fuckin' okay, huh?" Mickey smiles and Ian knows that's the one reserved just for him, one that can convey every single thing he's feeling without a damn word.

"Guess so." He grins back cause that's the fucking understatement of the century. Just as he's about to lean in, he feels a tug on his blanket. He turns to see their dog, nudging him with his ear. "Mickey woke you up too, huh, bub?" He asks and Mickey thinks of how big an idiot Ian is for talking to their dog knowing damn well he isn't getting an answer but smiles anyways. It's too fucking cute, okay?

"Why you gotta call him that for? And why _do you_ gotta be such a cock block for?" He turns his gaze to their blue eyed, golden retriever-husky mix. "Lucky you're fuckin' cute, Blue." He says to him, giving his head a good rub.

"Such a good pup." Ian praises, moving both hands from Mickey and instead using them to rub behind his ears, making his ears flap and the jingle bell around his collar shake. As if enough people aren't already immune to the Ian Gallagher charm, their puppy leans forward and starts licking all over his face.

"Yeah, _great_ , kiss the fuckin' dog." Mickey grunts, offended at Ian giving their dog all the attention when it should be him.

"Got your dad all jealous, Blue." Ian smiles as he moves their dog to Mickey's arms, a place he knows their dog finds most comfort in and Ian can't blame him.

"Fuck you, only one person calls me dad."

And as if on cue.

"Daddy Een?" Comes a sweet and tired voice from behind as they both turn as best they can to their 7 year old daughter, Lily.

"Daddy Mick's here too, kiddo." Mickey speaks up but in all fairness she's tired and Mickey looks extra small from his position. All she does is giggle at her dad's comment cause she knows he's joking, he's always joking with her.

"Hey, bug. Watcha doin' up?" Ian grins at her because he can't ever help how beautiful she is and how she truly looks like _their_ child. Having asked Mandy to surrogate their daughter, giving her both the Gallagher and Milkovich genes and it shows. With her curly red hair that much like her dads, can be sticking in every which direction and still look cute and those dark blue eyes.

She walks closer and Mickey can't help but think she's Ian's damn twin with the way she has her tiny snowflake blanket draped half hazardously around her shoulders and stuffed bear in hand. "Cold." She murmurs as Ian pulls her into his lap.

Mickey’s now making funny faces at their daughter while she's giggling and patting Blues fluffy sweater. In that moment Ian loses himself in thought as he goes back to the question Mickey asked a few moments ago.

"Maybe I didn't." He speaks up, interrupting his family.

"Hm?" Mickey and Lily look up at the same time, two sets of blue eyes boring into his and now its _Ian's_ _turn_ to smile at how alike his husband and daughter look.

Ian runs a hand through their daughters hair, moving her curls back and puling her in closer, Blue snuggling further into Mickey's hand. "Maybe I didn't imagine us being here. This all seems too good to be true sometimes." His smile turns into something softer, akin to sadness as he thinks about all the hardships and obstacles they've had to overcome to have this- their home, jobs, family, a goddamn dog for crying out loud.

All Mickey can do is match the look on his lovers face because words fail him right now. As he shifts his gaze to their daughter whose tracing shapes on her stuffed bear with a grin, then to Blue whose blinking heavily- nonetheless comfortable and then to the car they _legally_ bought on the driveway and everything else before turning back to Ian.

"It’s fuc-"

" _Language_." Ian shoots quickly, eyes widening.

"It's real. Deal with it." He teases, moving an arm to wrap around the lower of Ian's back and leaning up to finally kiss his husband. Its short yet sweet and lingering, just enough to hold them together.

" _Fine_." Ian whispers over his lips, sarcasm dripping from his voice but the both of them know that they wouldn't trade this life for the death of them.

They hear a huff from the side and look to their daughter whose pouting, her arms crossed over her tiny chest, looking much older than she should. "Whes mine?" She asks and Ian has to throw his head back and laugh a hearty laugh.

"Jesus, Mickey. Just like you." Ian says, chest rumbling before he's being shoved by Mickey.

"Right," Mickey says, leaning forward and putting both his hands on her cheeks to squish them together before placing a messy kiss on her lips, "there." He gives her a shit eating grin before whispering, "You're cuter than dad, y'know?" Winking at her to which she giggles.

" _Hey_. I heard that." Ian teases, planting a sweet kiss on her red hair. "C'mon, lets get to bed, gingerbread." Standing her up as they both make their way in, Mickey in tow with their puppy in his arms.

"Can Bwue sweep wit me, _pwease_?" Lily asks, walking with her daddy Ian behind her.

"Course, daddy Mick will bring 'em over." Ian turns over and sees Blue drinking out of his bowl, Mickey hovering over him in complete dad mode knowing full well he's gonna need to pee if he keeps drinking.

Everything feels so normal and regular and Ian couldn't feel any more grateful than he already does. But then he’s tucking his daughter into bed and walking to his own room to grab her stuffed turtle that she’d left there this morning when she snuggled with them. The moment he gets back, he sees their puppy nestled at the edge of her bed and Mickey leaving a kiss on Lily's forehead. Ian stops short, leaning against the door with his arms crossed as Mickey speaks up.

"If Santa sees you’re awake he’s gonna skip our house." He tells her, kneeling against her bed now.

"But I wanna see ‘em, daad." She wines, her lips falling into a frown as she crosses her arms over her chest while laying down.

"Fine. Stay up, I guess I’ll tell Ian we’re not getting presets cause of you." He shrugs before standing up.

Ian’s heart warms, never in a million years did he picture this exchange happening with Mickey and their daughter, in their home that’s decorated to the brim with lights- totally not Ian’s doings.

"It’s fine, Mick.. I guess we won’t get the bike we asked for Lily, since we thought she was a good girl..." Ian says as he walks over to Mickey, sounding disappointed.

Lily’s jaw falls as she looks up at her dads. She’s been asking for a bike since forever. A blue one with a small basket in the front, maybe even a bell and no way is she ruining her chances of getting one by staying up. "M’tired.." She fakes a yawn and snuggles deeper into her pillow.

"Oh yeah? Coincidence." Mickey says, looking over to Ian with a grin.

Ian places her stuffed turtle under her blanket and kisses her messy red hair too. "Sweet dreams, baby. Merry Christmas." He whispers over her hair before stepping out of the room with Mickey.

They make their way to the living room where the Christmas tree is still lit up, no presents under the tree because no way are they going to spoil it for their all to happy kid. Mickey takes a seat on the couch while Ian goes around to the coat closet, their room and even the laundry room where he’s hidden the gifts. The tree now filled with small and big boxes along with gift bags and maybe something wrapped much like a bike, all around.

When he's done, Ian takes his spot on Mickey, straddling him and Mickey feels like he’s in some sort of heaven. With Ian’s hair lit up all vibrant and did he mention Ian on him? "Cant wait to show you your present tomorrow."

"Something to do with your mouth or hand?" Mickey asks with a furrow of his brows, letting his hands drape across the back of the couch.

"Jesus. Our daughters in the next room, Mick." Ian shakes his head, unable to help the grin on his face.

"So you don’t wanna try for baby number two? Fine." He shrugs, the shit eating grin clear as day on his face.

"You’re a dick- wait, _what_?" Ian stops short of telling Mickey to fuck off with his jokes until he puts two and two together. "That mean you been thinking about another baby?" Ian asks, voice much quieter as he searches Mickey's eyes.

"Yeah, man. Been thinking about having another redhead ruining my life." Mickeys teases, pulling Ian in by the back of his neck with a smile. Pressing their lips together all slow and languid, no rush or need.

"You fucker." Ian mumbles into his mouth, letting his hands wrap around Mickeys face, unable to help himself of the buzzing through his body. They're both smiling and laughing as they hold onto each other, basking in their moment. Until they're laying down, nestled together with a blanket draped over them. 

Yeah.. maybe they didn't see this coming. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave a kudos, hope u enjoyed reading as much as i did writing this sweet fluffy fic ❤️


End file.
